Death Eater's Revenge
by Liam Wright
Summary: A slightly mad Death Eater get's rid of Potter and his friends by sending them to Westeros. We will follow the adventures of Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville who each get plonked in different parts of Westeros and Essos. Will they reunite with each other? How will they effect the main characters in Game of Thrones?
1. The Box

Bradley Waterman paced back and forth. "Where was the damn woman?" He thought to himself. He was standing in his house. All his possessions had already been packed and he was ready to go on the run if Plan A didn't work.

He sighed to himself and sat down in his favourite armchair, he flicked his wand at the Wizarding Wireless and waited for some tunes to start blasting out.

"The Wizarding World, is celebrating today as news that Lord Voldemort has this time been killed once and for all by Harry James Potter".

Bradley stood up and walked to the Wireless. A few seconds later it had become a nice but broken addition to his garden. "That blasted woman better come quickly" He thought to himself.

He pounced at the door when he heard someone knocking at it. "Who's there?" Bradley shouted through the door.

"Your friend at the ministry" Was the reply.

"You aren't my friend" He replied as he opened the door.

Bradley looked at the woman standing in his doorway. Back in Hogwarts, someone once asked him what type of girls he liked. Bradley's reply was that he "didn't have a type". He would date anyone who would have him. Literally anyone. Women as a species disliked him on site. This woman was in front of him was special. He wouldn't have liked this women if he was in a badly lit room with earmuffs on. Her big flabby face, bulging eyes and wide slack math made her look like a toad. A Toad with an obsession with wearing pink.

"Sit Down" He commanded beckoning to the sofa in his living room. He didn't say anything when she walked straight past the sofa and sat in his favourite armchair. He just sat on the sofa.

"Now, we have a bit of a problem, don't we" said Dolores Umbridge.

Bradley took a deep breath. "Why do I have to deal with this woman" he thought, "Because she's useful" another side of his brain reasoned.

Bradley smiled. "It depends how you want to see it. With the Dark Lord and most of the Inner Circle Dead, the Death Eaters are finished…. However the ministry is in chaos and the Order of the Phoenix is also severely weakened by the War. A well placed attack now, while the "Good guys" have their guard down and are celebrating could lead to a new Dark Lord's easy ascension to power."

"Do you have an army on standby?" Dolores asked sweetly.

"I have several Death Eaters who survived the battle and are currently on the run but will help me take the ministry if I give the word".

"I should never of come here, good day" Dolores said, as she got up out of his favourite armchair.

Bradley stared at her. Dolores makes it halfway out of the door before she heard "These people will send you to Azkaban if they rebuild the ministry".

"You can't beat them with just what… four Death Eaters". Dolores looked defeated.

"No, but what if Potter was to disappear."

Curiosity more than anything brought her back to the armchair. If she could somehow get revenge on Potter; the boy who made her life as High Inquisitor and Headmistress a Nightmare… well that would be sweet revenge.

"The way I see it is this…. There are a lot of Death Eaters who fled the battle before they could get captured and are now in hiding. If they wanted to they could still take the ministry. But they don't. Why not?"

"Without Voldemort they are nothing, without his powerful magic, these weakling followers don't like their odds " Dolores inputted; waiting for him to get to the point where they discuss her Old Arch Nemesis' demise.

"That's correct… to a point. The Dark Lord crafted this image of himself being impossibly strong. He was a symbol of Strength so people flocked to his side and he became strong."

Umbridge wondered if this guy would like to have a big blackboard and pointy stick. He had that energetic look in his eyes of someone who wanted to tell the world his ideas and who couldn't understand why people were yawning.

"The Dark Lord was a symbol as was the act of destroying that symbol; killing him. That is why when Voldemort died a lot of Death Eaters ran away. Alone a symbol is meaningless but if enough people believing in it, destroying a symbol can change the world."

"Could you please get to your point" Umbridge interrupted.

"Certainly. Harry Potter is a symbol. If we make Harry Potter disappear, this will bring hope to the remaining Death Eater's out there and sensing weakness they will fight back against the Order of the Phoenix."

"You plan on killing Harry Potter…. That is more difficult than it seems" commented Umbridge.

"Indeed, that is why I will not make the mistake that Voldemort made. I won't kill Harry Potter. Did you bring the artifact"

Umbridge pondered this idea. It was completely insane… but… a part of her hoped that it could be a reality.

"It was quite easy, the Department of Mysteries isn't as well defended as it should be" Umbridge said.

Bradley mentally rolled his eyes. He had been to the Department of Mysteries to get that damn prophecy three years ago. He knew how easy it was to get in.

Umbridge pulled a bag from her bra and opened it. Bradley mentally throw up.

"Accio Artifact" The artifact flew out.

Umbridge leaned forward as she passed it over. Bradley had to evert his eyes. Once the Artifact was in his hands though, he studied it though.

"How do you plan on making Harry disappear?" Umbridge questioned. She wondered why she hadn't asked this before. It took her a moment to realize Bradley had disappeared. She rushed out of the door and apparated to a boat heading for America.

"You got the Artifact?" Someone in the shadows asked.

"I do, can you get me into Hogwarts" Bradley replied.

"Easy, the defensive wards still haven't been properly fixed from Voldemort's attack."

Bradley smiled. This was going to be so easy. He held the shadowy figure's hand as they apparated into Hogsmeade. From there it was an easy walk up to the castle for both of them. His friend had to do a bit of wand waving to get them through but things were going smoothly until….

"OY, what you doin' on Hogwarts Grounds" said a hairy, giant of a man.

"Hi Hagrid, Long time no see" Bradley said putting his hand on Hagrid's elbow. He couldn't reach any higher.

"Sorry Hagrid… it's just… we want to see the Boy Who Lived… we want to give him this present as our token of appreciation…. I know we're not suppose to be here but could you turn a blind eye?" Bradley pointed to a red package in his other hand that was wrapped in wrapping paper and it even had a little bow on it.

"I S'pose,... well 'Arry doesn't get much recognition... Ok, but you can't stay for lon'. I'll take you to him."

"That would be a great honour. Say, did you fight in the battle?" Bradley babbled on. Hagrid was loving it.

"I Best go, make sure Harry get's our present Br...ian" The shadowy figure said, giving a nervous look to Hagrid.

"Will do" Bradley replied smoothly. Hagrid was too busy beaming with pride to notice the awkwardness.

"Actually, I have to go too. Would you mind giving this to Potter for us?"

"Don't you want to see his face, when you give it to him?"

"Probably best not" He said as he walked away, leaving Hagrid to think "What a strange pair".

"Hey Harry. You got a present" Neville walked up to Harry and plonked it on the Gryffindor Table right beside him, before sitting down himself. It was a few days after the Battle of Hogwarts and the school was still trying to regain some order. So was Harry come to think of it. He still didn't know what he wanted to do now that the War was over. Hermione had a plan of course. She was going back to Hogwarts to take her 7th year which she missed being on the run. But Harry didn't feel like going back into education just yet. Darn it even Ron had a plan. He was going to help George run the Joke shop now that Fred was… no longer here.

Harry smiled at his friends. He was sitting with his favourite people in the world; Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Thanks Nev, whose it from" He asked snatching a chicken wing before Ron could take it.

"Hey I was going for that" Ron protested.

"You've already eaten half a chicken, save some for the rest of us!"

"Apparently some well-wishers wanted you to have it" Neville interrupted.

Harry unwrapped it. Inside was a wooden box, the type you might see in a junk shop, covered with strange patterns and runes.

"Why would someone want to give me this?" Harry asked aloud before lifting the lid of the box to see if some unknown value was hidden inside. He took a look. He remembered thinking "It's Empty" before his world went pitch black and he felt like a car was crashing into him, trying to push him through a hole that was about the size of the eye of a needle. He let out a small scream before he passed out completely.


	2. Godswood

This was one of the worst experiences in Harry's life. He felt like he was up in space, but someone had removed all the stars. There was nothing around him. He was falling and he didn't know what was happening. Which made him scared and angry. It didn't help that it was freezing cold here. The only thing that made the experience bearable was the fact that Luna was with him. For some unknown reason his shoe was acting like a permanent sticking charm was holding a miniscule part of it to Luna's sneakers.

If he wasn't falling at 80 miles per hour, he would have laughed. Luna was dreamily watching them fall like she did this every Tuesday after Lunch. Instead he screamed.

Eventually they hit the bottom of whatever this place was. They both passed out from the pain.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Every part of Harry was in pain. "Thanks God, I'm on something soft" He thought to himself. He couldn't open his eyes but that just meant all his other senses were on overdrive. Judging from the breeze that was traveling up his cloak he was lying on the ground outside somewhere. Probably in a forest or somewhere with lot's of birds. Harry Hoped it wasn't the Forbidden Forest. He didn't have the energy to fight off a magical beast. He tried to get up and open his eyes but he collapsed back down again. He heard a moan. "Was that me?" He wondered.

From somewhere else in the forest. He heard someone approach. A woman, Harry guessed, not knowing why. He was debating whether or not to shout out to this woman when she stopped some distance away and started to speak.

"All these years and I still feel like an outsider when I come here." A definite woman said.

"You have five Northern Children… you're not an outside" Someone else replied. Her Husband? Certainly someone who is really cares about this woman from the way he talks to her. Harry wondered who these people were. Where was he?

"I wonder if the Old Gods Agree." Harry was getting more and more confused.

"It's your Gods with all the rules." Harry heard that moaning again. He was now certain it wasn't him. It was coming from the ground below him.

"I am sss-o sorry my Love" Harry began feeling the ground below him. Lifting up his right hand. He felt it… then blushing he quickly removed his hand.

"AAAH" someone screamed

Harry's eye's shot open and he saw what he knew he was lying on. Under him was a girl with dirty blonde hair and silvery Blue eyes. He lept off her.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I didn't mean to." Harry whispered, not wanting these Northerners to hear. He covered her mouth to muffle her scream and tried not to look in her shocked wide eyes.

"What was that?" The Northern Woman asked.

"It sounded like a woman screaming. Stay here"

Luna gently nudged Harry's hand from her mouth. Then pulling out her wand from her pocket. She whispered the Disillusionment Charm twice, tapping Harry and herself with her wand as she said it.

Harry mouthed "Thank You" at Luna before eyeing this Northerner. He reminded Harry a bit of Mad Eye Moody. A Warrior who had grown old. Serious and sober. The man stared at him and Harry couldn't help but return the stare.

Eventually he left and walked back to the woman who was standing by a sort of pond.

"The culprit's disappeared, now tell me what has happened?"

"There was a raven ...from King's Landing, Jon Arryn…. is Dead... A fever took him I know he was like a father to you." The man sat down on a log.

"Your sister, the boy?"

"They both have their health. God's be good"

The woman sat down next to her probably husband. "The raven brought more news, The King rides for Winterfell. With the Queen and all the rest of them." Harry snuck up closer to the two with Luna following behind.

"If he's coming this far North,... there's only one thing he's after."

"You can always say No Ned."

Ned sat quietly staring into the pond before saying. "I know you're there. Reveal yourselves."

Luna and Harry stool as still as they could. They were right behind the log the two Northerners were sitting on.

"Ned turned around and stared right at the spot where they were. Harry held Luna's hand and edged back slowly. Very slowly. Maybe if was looking where he was going, he wouldn't have tripped over that root.

For the second time that day, they were both on the ground. Thankfully, not on top of each other. Not so thankfully, Harry had a huge sword pointed at him.

"What are you?" Ned said trying to stare at them. They weren't invisible it was just that they were exactly the same colour and texture as what was behind them and around them, like a Human Chameleon.

"I'm Harry and this is Luna" He said. Thinking fast. This was a muggle in front of him. He needed to hide his magic, that said having a sword pointing at him could arguable be seen as exceptional circumstances. That said his last memories before coming here was opening a box from a stranger so what if none of this is real?

"What species are you? Why does your skin blend into the background?" Ned asks.

LUNA

Luna flicks her wand at herself and Harry; countering the disillusion charm. "Put your sword down, Ned. We are not here for a fight."

"You're just children, barely adults. What are you doing in the Godswood alone, you yourself are half naked" Ned said to Luna.

Luna looked down at herself, then at the woman she would call Mrs Ned in her head. Mrs Ned looked likes she had come from straight out of the Middle Ages, so did Ned come to think of it. This wood didn't look anything like Britain with the trees that had faces and with her last memories of falling in complete darkness after Harry opened that box, she thought, this is probably not the world she use to live in. She was tired, hungry and Harry had a sword at her throat. SHe needed to think fast.

"I'm sorry, customs and dress are different where I come from"

"Who are you?"

In a few seconds, Luna crafted hundreds of responses in her brain before asking. "You find two children with magical powers in the Godswood, Who do you think we are?"

Ned looked thoughtfully at her and sheathed his sword. Harry tried to regain his composure.

"Are you the Children of the Forest?" Ned asked.

"We are"

"You look too old to be them though"

"We can change our appearance if needed. This one was thought to make you take us more seriously."

"What are you doing here?"

"You have just been given a message from your wife. You have a choice. You can either say Yes or No. What will you choose?"

"I don't know yet"

Luna looks at Harry before turning back and saying. "We will be back when you have your answer." She held Harry's hand and apparated them to the part of the Godswood they first appeared in.


	3. The Broken Tower and the Dehydrated Man

**A/N**

 **I Should warn my readers that this is based in Game of Thrones so someone might die. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville and a seventh Witch/Wizard have all gone to Westeros and Essos. Killing one or more of them might be needed to help the story flow better. With that nice thought. Let's start the story.**

Luna

Luna watched Harry pace back and forth. She had seen him do it for weeks now. He missed Hogwarts. He missed Ginny and he had no idea how to get back there. Luna and he had spent hours racking their brains for anything their education had taught them about spells and potions that could get them out of this. At one point Harry had tried to apparate back to Hogwarts. He made Luna promise not to tell anyone what happened when he did that.

Luna played with a lock of her hair. She wasn't as worried as Harry was. Her gut was telling her this was not something they could get out of. They would need an experienced Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries to help them escape. But what to do about Harry? They had tried talking to the locals… all of them seemed to be muggles. No wizards but that's not a surprise. Wizards are good at hiding. "What if we do some magic?"

"No Luna, we can't let anyone know about that. We need to keep a low profile" Harry responded absentmindedly.

"But think about it. If we did magic back at home in front of Muggles, what would happen?"

"The Ministry would send us to Azkaban and obliviate all the muggles" Harry laughed.

"...so if we do magic here…"

"Then if there are any wizards here, they will come to us and they might be able to find us away home!" Harry stopped pacing so that he could speak. "But the muggles will burn us at the stake, we're in the middle ages"

"Well, we're definitely not in England anymore, so maybe they won't. Anyway what the muggles did during the witch hunts was pretty ineffective. We could easily trick them."

"What if we start a war? If there are wizards in this world and they help us find a way back to our world, what if they decide they want to fight us." Harry worried.

"We should be patient and wait for the Unspeakable to save us."

Harry sighed before saying "Yes,... I think I'll need some rest" He went to lay down on the bed of Hay that was now his bed. Luna nodded her head and turned towards the Window.

She loved this place. The way it was alway snowing, the beautiful castle on the misshaped land. It looked like the ground was swallowing parts of the castle up and trying to throw up other parts. It was beautiful. She wished she had some paints to put it on a canvas. She just wished Harry could stop for a second and actually look at it. She had tried many times to show him.

She had actually seen the King of the Seven Kingdoms after she went to talk to the local scholar; Maester Luwin. King Robert had looked too fat for his horse as he paraded into Winterfell. But the sour face queen sort of made up for it with her skinny boutique. Luna didn't hate anybody unless she had a good reason to. She hated the Carrows for torturing all those little kids and making life at Hogwarts horrible but it was only really Death Eaters that she hated…. Well Death Eaters and maybe Umbridge. But the woman,whose name was Cersei, who she saw stepping out of the wheelhouse made her very angry for some reason.

"Do you think Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Neville are here too?" Harry wondered aloud, pulling Luna back to reality. The hope obvious in his voice. He was so lonely.

"Poor Harry" She thought to herself. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. "You're not alone Harry, I'm always here for you."

"I miss her."

Luna wanted to say something comforting to Harry, but it was at that moment she could hear voices coming up the stairs.

They were hiding out in what the locals had called "The Broken Tower" It was a place that no one usually came to as it was near impossible to get to the top of it. Luna and Harry had thought it would be the best place to camp and plan their next move. Luna quickly tapped her head and Harry's with her wand. They were invisible now. "I have a bad feeling, help me hide our stuff." she whispered to Harry. Harry looked at her serious face and did as he was told. Harry quickly extinguished the magical fire they made and Luna vanished the food and their makeshift beds.

"I can't stand these people" A man said.

"Neither can I but let's not talk about them" a voice Luna recognised said. It was the Queen.

"Let's do this quickly before they return from the hunt."

"I want you so Bad"

Luna and Harry were sitting in a corner as Cersei and her twin walked in. Luna and Harry sat there awkwardly as they watched they sat i shock as they watched the twins take off each others clothes and rub their bodies togather. Needless to say, Luna would not be eating where the twin's were "Moving about" ever again. For what seemed like an eternity they silently tried not to look at the escalating show that was going on in front of them. Luna lost herself in a dream world far far away which lessen the experience a bit but the panting and groaning was hard to ignore. Eventually she was taken out of her world by Harry tapping her on the shoulder. He pointed at a small boy, Bran she thought he was called, who was also watching the show from outside a window. Luna prayed to whatever Gods that ruled this world that Cersei or Jaime didn't notice the boy. She had a bad feeling.

As if to answer her call. Cersei looked up from the ground where she and her twin had been practising "Doggie Style." Time seemed to stop as Cersei was looking in Bran's direction. Until eventually Luna heard "Stop, stop"

"RUN" She mouthed to the kid. He did but it was too late. The Queen's twin, Jaime Lannister, had already run to the window and yanked Bran back into the room. Holding a strap on his jacket with an iron solid grip.

"Are you completely mad?" Jaime asked the boy. As Bran held on tight to the Ivy on the Wall.

"He saw us" Cersei said on edge.

"Yes, it's alright, it's alright"

"He SAW US" Cersei repeated. Bran tried to hold on tight to the wall around the window as well.

"I heard you the first time" Her twin answered back. Luna walked as silently as she could to the window. Her wand pointed at Jaime Lannister. Jaime Lannister added "Quite the little climber aren't you… How old are you boy?"

"Ten" He replied quickly. Hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Ten" Jaime releases his eye grip on Bran and stood back a bit, looking at his sister."The things I do for Love" He said as he pushed Bran through the window.

"NOOOOOOOO" Screamed Luna as she pushed Jaime with all her force out the way and looked down at Bran. A memory of her past life flashed before her eyes. Severus Snape had jumped from the Ravenclaw Tower but he didn't die like Dumbledore because he had a wand.

Wondering if spending so much time with Gryffindors had made her reckless. She jumped out the window, wand in hand. She only dimly heard Harry yell Stupefy twice. Thankfully because she started her fall in a vertical position, she quickly caught up to Bran who was travelling a bit slower. Looking down at the ground below them that was rapidly growing. She grabbed onto Bran and held him tightly. He latched on like a leech. "Now what was that spell again?" She wondered. Momentarily panicking that she had forgotten it. "Oh Yes, ARRESTO MOMENTUM." She said as she struggled to move her wand through the air. It definitely wasn't her best wand movements, she just hoped it was enough.

Neville

When Neville opened his eyes, he was boiling hot, his mouth felt like sandpaper and their appeared to be waterfalls coming off his face. But what caught his attention the most was the girl with the water jug in front of him. Neville thought she was beautiful, especially as the dress she was wearing, was so… revealing.

"Daenarys?" Someone shouted from another room.

The girl quickly put the water jug to one side, making hand gestures for Neville to be quiet, before quickly strolling to the source of the voice.

Neville looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be on what looked like a balcony with grey walls, in what felt like was the midday sun. He picked up the water jug and poured most of it down his throat. From the next room he could hear a young man talking to this girl called Daenarys.

"Daenarys… There's our bride to be…. Look a gift from Illyrio… touch it, go on feel the fabric….mmmmm… isn't he a gracious host."

"We've been his guests for over a year and he's never asked us for anything" A soft voice replied. Neville was intrigued what was going on here?

"Illyrio no fool. He knows I won't forget my friends when I come into my throne." The man explained. "You still slouch. Let them see you have a woman's body now." He says sighing. "I need you to be perfect today. Can you do that for me? You don't want to wake the dragon, do you?"

"No" Daenarys replies softly. Neville was severely dehydrated but he still picked himself up off the balcony and looked around the corner into a room. What he saw disgusted him. His savior, Daenarys, was standing naked facing a man who was fully clothed and was just oggling her as if she was an object. Neville was furious.

If the man hadn't decided to at that moment walk out the room, Neville wouldn't have known what he would have done. As the man left he added. "When they write the history of my reign sweet sister they will say it began today."

Neville's face dropped. "They're Brother and Sister?"

Daenarys

Daenarys turned around and looked at the balcony, seeing a brief one second glimpse of Neville before he had a chance to hide. She quickly slipped her dress back on and walked out to this strange man. His face was red but she didn't know if that was from blushing or sunstroke.

"Come inside" she said before walking back into the room she had just been in. She was scared. She should really of told her brother Viserys about the man she had just found lying on their balcony. But she knew she had done the right thing. Viserys would have just kicked him outside to die on the street. This man needed to stay inside and get better.

She watched as the hot man walked into her house. "Why does he have to be so Gorgeous" she wondered to herself as she watched him slowly walk ...and walk ...and walk ….and fall. He hit the stone floor with a deafening thud.

She motioned to her servant to drop the jug that she was filling the bath with and help her lift this man up. The woman did it while she shook her head.

"What are you doing Dany? This man is no one. Why are you helping him?" The servant spoke very quickly.

"He is sick. He needs our help" Daenarys replied.

The servant just shook her head. "VIserys will not be happy"

"Then don't tell Viserys, This guy will be gone by tonight."

"Ok, Daenarys." She replied disapprovingly.


	4. The Scattered Students

**A/N I know. I missed a week. I was really busy last weekend. I won't be able to upload a chapter this weekend either (I'm going to a place with no Wifi for a week). But to show I am not giving up on this story, here is a quick taster of what the other characters are doing at the moment! I promise next weekend we'll be back to business as usual.**

Daenarys

She watched the strange pale man in her bed. He was grim, very grim. But watching him was sort of mesmerising for Dany. He was definitely a Westerosi , she decided, with pale skin like that who else could he be. Was he a merchant? But a merchant wearing these strange robes. Maybe fashion was drastically different in Westeros. She brushed his head with a wet cloth. It felt good to immerse herself in a nice simple task. She had spent the whole of today petrified at the thought of meeting the man her brother wanted her to marry. Some sort of barbarian from the East. Then she had met her betrothed; Khal Drogo. It was far worse than she had imagined. She couldn't remember it very well. It all came back in flashes. Illyrio talking in Dothraki to the man. Her standing in front of the Khal on his magnificent horse, petrified and scared to move unless it angered the man. Drogo riding off without saying a word.

The grim man opened his eyes, staring at Dany. "Where am I?" he asks coarsely.

"Pentos"

Neville groaned. "Is this a dream?"

"I don't think so…. No, this is reality"

/*

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around. She appeared to be outside. In a field to be precise. "Was that Barley..?" she wondered. That thought was interrupted by the three men standing over her, grinning weirdly.

"You lost little one?" The biggest one asked.

"N-N-Nooo…. Where am I?" Hermione asked disorientated.

"Just outside Highgarden" the biggest one spoke again softly.

Hermione jumped to her feet so fast that she was a bit shaky when she finished the maneuver. "Thanks for watching over me, but I should really get back to my friends" She said edging away from the men.

"But you've got three new friends right here, who want to _play_ with you" the spokesman for the group said. They matched her strides.

Scared. She pulls out her wand. Pointing it at them. "Don't you dare touch me."

"What are you going to do? Poke my eye out?" The men laugh at her.

"Incendio" She says clearly. She points at the biggest man's leg.

The big man laughed even harder. That was until he felt a growing pain in his left shin. He looked down. Flames were spreading rapidly up his tunic. He jumps onto the floor and starts rolling, knocking over barley as he does so. The other two men have to jump back to get out of his way.

Thinking quickly, Hermione casts stunning spells at the two men. However the man rolling on the floor was quicker than expected. He was already running straight through the long grain before Hermione could point her wand at him. She ran straight into the path of bent barley towards the stomping and panting of her prey. She watched dispairingly as he shrunk smaller and smaller. After five minutes she had to give up and walk slowly back to the other two men. They looked petrified. Well they were petrified… but they looked scared. Really scared.

Hermione smiled as she obliviated the two men and then cast the counter charm to unstun them. For good measure she kicked them in the area that was offending her.

/*

Ginny felt like she had just had experienced one of those famous Gryffindor Quidditch Celebration parties. She rolled over in her bed. The bed felt weird. She snuggled under the fur covers. That felt wrong too. It took her a few minutes to realize that she didn't have fur covers. She moaned felt like crap and that was before someone started kicking her in the belly.

"Get off your fat ass and help me hunt." A woman said.

Ginny threw the fur cover's off of her, jumped up, pulled her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at the red headed woman in front of her. If her wand was a knife, blood would have been dripping down this other woman's throat."

"You are fast." The other woman looked impressed.

Ginny stared at this woman dressed in furs. That was when Ginny realized she was cold in her school uniform.

"What's a stick going to do to me?" Ygritte laughed, making to brush Ginny's hand away from her throat. Ginny's reaction was reflexive. She cast the bat bogey hex on this other woman. She watched smirking a bit when she saw the other woman try and fight off the bogeys with a knife.

"Locomotor Mortis" Ginny pointed her wand at this woman and watched as her legs bound together. Nervously she listened to voices outside. They were in a small tent. Someone might come in at any time. "Now you can scream for help, I'm sure someone will come in but I'm a witch and I can easily stun them…."

"I don't scream" the redhead sneered.

"Good…. So tell me where in the name of Merlin's most baggy pants I am! But most importantly tell me where I can get some warmer clothes."

/*

Ron groaned to himself. He had been on this river bank for what felt like days. Lying there waiting to die. He had lost a lot of blood. The empty spot where one of the fingers on his left hand use to be was oozing out a lot of blood. He wondered for the hundredth time how he had ended up on this riverbank, soaking wet from a passing shower and watching the vultures eye him up. He remembered tucking into some really nice chicken, Harry opening a box, the feeling of racing to the ground like on a broomstick…. And then this. Lying on the ground, too weak to move. He laughed to himself harshly as he crawled slowly to the fast flowing river in front of him. He needed a drink. He had just reached the river when…

"RRRRR-RRrR-RRR-ruuuufff." he turned his head slowly around. Five large dogs that sort of reminded Ron of the three headed do he had seen in his first year (But these ones only had one head) were pulling him away from the river. Ron stretched his hand out grabbing some water in his hand and trying to chuck it in his mouth. Most of it went in his face though.

"Geroff" he moaned to them.

"HEEL" a commanding voice said. Ron sighed with relief when they dogs reluctantly let go of him and walked off. He tried to say "thank you" when two men put him on some sort of splint and threw him in a carriage and tried to force food and water down his reluctant throat. After that he blacked out a bit.


	5. The Fall Out

**A/N To quote one of my Favourite TV Shows. Did you Miss Me? Yes, I've come back from the Dead. Sorry everyone I haven't updated this story since June. I wish I had a good excuse.**

Danaerys

It took a full week before Neville was on his feet again. Dany didn't really understand why it took so long for him to get better. She suspected that like her brother, this guy was overly dramatic when it came to being unwell. She wouldn't have minded normally. She actually quite liked the danger of keeping this man secret from her brother, but her Wedding was fast encroaching and they would soon have to travel to some place in the desert and then she would be wed, and after that… well she would be a horse person. Apart of her was furious with her brother for what he had done. She wanted to slap him so hard in his smug face that he hit the dirt. But she was terrified. Terrified of disobeying her brother. Terrified that she would wake the Dragon in him.

She jumped with shock when two arms tightened around her chest. Her head shot around. She relaxed. It was just Neville giving her a hug.

"Sorry if I'm stepped over the line but you looked so scared and afraid..." Neville mumbled.

Dany wanted to hug Neville tightly,She wanted to tell him about her plans to run away. To escape her brother, Khal Drogo, the crown of Westeros. Ask if she could get a job working for him as a maid or something. Instead she shrugged him off and whispered "Thank You."

"I use to have a bully" Neville commented, not looking at her. "He was my professor, he told me I wasn't good enough, made me feel like a failure, like nothing I could do would ever be enough. Your brother reminds me of him. But he was wrong about me. It took me a while to figure out who I was, but since i figured it out, my life has only ever gone up. My Professor was wrong about me and Viserys is definitely wrong about you!"

Dany sighed. "Viserys isn't though. I am weak, a failure…."

Neville grabbed her tightly by the arms. "...Don't believe that for a second."

"Maybe your professor didn't know you very well, but my brother, he has spent 18 years living by my side, protecting me. He knows me like his favourite book."

"No" Neville looked sad, "It suits him to think your weak but you are far stronger than him." Dany gave him a disbelieving look.

"You are kind, strong and caring. Tell me who else would have saved me from dying. Look out over that balcony and tell me which one of those people would have saved me"

"I'm sure one of them would of done"

"No, you are different. What would your brother do if he found me in your bed right now?"

"He would murder me."

"But you still did it."

"Neville, that is just one thing."

"Then make it another thing. it is our choices that show what we truly are. Let me ask you this. Would you rather be Viserys pawn or be Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen choosing your own destiny."

"He's my blood."

"He doesn't care about you."

"You think you understand him lying in my bed and forming your opinions on him? You know nothing about him, he just wants to train me to be strong."

"I'm Sorry Daenarys but you will never be strong with him telling you you are weak all the time. He hasn't trained you to be strong, told you how to be a powerful Princess. He has just watched you and laughed at you when you made a mistake."

"No.."

"Come with me! We can explore Westeros together, while you discover who you are."

"I can't. My brother needs me." Daenerys shouted and swore at him. It felt so good to shout and let all her anger out. Okay, she wasn't shouted at her brother. But Neville was the next best thing. After what felt like hours of arguing and raised voices. Viserys walked in.

/*

 **Luna**

Luna rolled over hugging the petrified Bran. She watched as Bran's direwolf started licking his master's body, searching for any wounds.

Luna made to stand but Summer growled at her. Body leaning back, ready to pounce, Snarl on his face. Luna had just saved the dog's Master and now it was going to attack her? Luna fingered her wand, wondering what her chances of showing Summer she meant him no harm were. That was when the direwolf lept.

"STUPEFY" Screamed a voice from behind Luna. Luna let out a large breath. Harry had saved her. It was interesting watching a pouncing animal being stunned mid spell froze the wolf but the momentum of the jump still meant the wolf came crashing towards her. Luna watched the fear in the Wolf's eyes as he came falling, towards her. She had to quickly flick her wand to stop the wolf breaking its leg. She tried to comfort the poor animal as it floated through the air.

That was when someone screamed.

Luna looked around, wondering where the noise came from. It was Bran. He didn't like the fact that his dog was flying. The boy bolted.

Luna cursed herself, She ran after him. Harry was close behind her. The problem with this plan was that the boy had a good headstart on them and knew the Castle a lot better. They soon lost him in the grim architecture.

"Let's give up Luna, no one will believe him anyway."

Luna looked sad. "Probably not, what about the Twins in the Tower?"

"Memory charm?" Harry asked.

Luna frowned. "Those two deserve to go to whatever this world's equivalent to Azkaban is."

"But Luna, we need to keep a low profile."

"Harry, when have we ever let the bad guys get away with their crimes? If Jaime Lannister thinks it's okay to throw a child out a window, what other crimes will he do in the future."

Harry didn't reply to that. Until…. His face lit up. "What if we did nothing."

"They won't believe a child over the words of the Queen and her brother."

"What if the Queen and her brother were caught red handed."

Luna looked inquisitive, then she laughed.

Harry smirked. They apparated to the Tower, clearing away the little supplies into a Saddlebag they found when they first found the Tower.

"Where to now?" Luna asked.

"I think it's time I take a leaf out of Hermione's book." He grabbed Luna's hand and Luna groaned. The familiar feeling of being trapped in a tight tube came over her. Thankfully it didn't last too long. Luna fell to the ground, yanking Harry down on top of her. For the third time that week, Luna saw Harry blushing as they lay face to face.

/*

 **Tyrion**

Tyrion was disappointed. After seeing the Great Libraries of Oldtown, Kings Landing, even Casterly Rock. The Northerner's Library was small, dark and boiling hot. That didn't stop Tyrion climbing onto a seat and surrounding himself with enough books that the table he had placed them on was now groaning under the weight. But what he had found more than made up for it. Maester Luwin might not of had many books compared to other Maester;s Libraries but he definitely found ways to protect them against the elements. Tyrion had never seen such a well looked after copy of Aegon's Conquest of the Seven Kingdoms, written by Maester Aethur. He had just got to the part where Aegon's sister amazed the young King of the Eyrie by showing him her Dragon when… CRACK.

It sounded like a wildfire explosion. A dangerous thing in a room full of books. Tyrion instinctively checked the spot the noise was coming from. When he saw it was a young man on top of a boy. He had to do a double take. He looked again. His second take still reported that there was a distinct lack of wildfire or anything dangerous, it did add that the person he thought was a boy, was actually a young lady in trousers. Purple Trousers? The dye for that would cost a king's Ransom. Why would you use it to dye trousers of all things? The young man quickly got up off the lady. The lady said "Sorry Harry, Side Along Apparition always makes me feel dizzy."

"Where did these two come from?" Tyrion wondered to himself. They couldn't have come via the door." Living in Kings Landing made noticing people trying to sneak up on you a necessary survival technique. Besides what caused that loud noise? Tyrion hid behind the large pile of books on the table.

"You brought us to a Library?"

"There might be something here about how we can escape this world."

The girl Luna look convinced but she nodded. "Maybe the little man hiding behind those books can help us."

Too late, Tyrion realized the girl had walked over to his hiding place, and had now seen him crouching under the table like a little boy playing hide and seek. It was obvious he was spying.

"Hello, I'm Luna" The girl said dreamily. "We were wondering if you had any books on magic, or maybe different worlds?"

Tyrion tried to make himself look more dignified. The girl Luna was looking at her curiously. The boy seem to be hiding his face in his hands. The girl's name seemed to ring a bell in his head but he couldn't quite place it.

"Um….. I don't think you'll find anything here on that subject. These Northerners seem more interested in War and rationing than anything like that"

Where had he heard that name before?

The boy was whispering something in the girl's ear now.

"Don't worry Harry, we can always use Obliviate. You go look around for the information we need. I need to ask this man a question."

Obliviate? What is that? Sounds like a fancy word for Wildfire. Also why wasn't she calling him a Dwarf or the Imp? It had been years since anyone called him a man.

"What's your name Sir?"

Sir? It was only last week that someone called him Sir. Everyone tried to flatter everyone else in the King's Company while also trying to stab them in the back when they weren't looking. But when this girl said Sir, he actually felt she meant it.

"Tyrion of House Lannister."

"Hello Tyrion of House Lannister. What can you tell me about the Children of the Forest?"

/*

 **Ginny**

Ginny Weasley had come up with an opinion. She hated camping. It had to be the worst experience of her life. Sleeping on the ground. She now knew why Muggles had invented beds. The ground was the most uncomfortable thing she had ever, and probably ever would, have to sleep on. She was always terrible at Cushioning charms in school. But three nights of freezing cold and uneven ground made her an expert. She swore Ygritte kept putting rocks under her side of the tent.

She reflected that if Ygritte was doing that, she sort of deserved it seeing as when they first met, Ginny tried to torture her in her own tent, trying to understand this backwards world she had entered. Not that that did much use. Ygritte was a muggle and why would a muggle know anything about magically being transported somewhere. She missed Harry. She felt exactly like she did when Harry dumped her in her sixth year so that he could go find Horcruxes. She didn't know if she would ever see Harry again then and she didn't know now. The fates were cruel, giving Harry to her for a few days before ripping him away again.

"Quit your moping, Lady Weasel, we need to go hunting" Ygritte smacked her, interrupting her thoughts.

She didn't know why but after releasing Ygritte from the bat bogey hex, Ygritte immediately offered to let her stay in her tent and then complain constantly about how posh and spoilt GInny was.

"My name is Ginny." Ginny scowled. "Don't make me use that bat bogey hex on you again"

Ygritte grinned mischievously, as she chucked a spear for Ginny to catch. Ginny didn't ask herself where her wand was.


End file.
